Harry Still Doesn't Know
by blaktearz
Summary: Sequel to Harry Doesn't Know, obviously. We return to the GinnyHarryDraco triangle. But when Harry does something unexpected to ruin Ginny's happy little world, will she crack?


Disclaimer: I don't own Scotty Doesn't Know, though I wish I did. It is a great song. I don't any of the characters from the Harry Potter series either. My loss.

A/N: Lots of people asked me to write a sequel to Harry Doesn't Know. Little did they know that I already planned to do it. I didn't think it would go half as good as it did though there were supposed to be lines between each new chunk of time spent with Sir Hotness, Draco. I'm gonna have to complain about that. Anyway, here it is, Harry Still Doesn't Know.

Draco paced the expansive wooden floor of his mansion, sighing and rubbing his face. He missed her so much it was sick. She had told him it would come to this. Harry would be here for another two months. He couldn't take it. Those little snatches of time could never compare to the heavenly two weeks he had spent in her company. Damn that Harry.

He sat at his desk and pulled parchment and quill to him. If he couldn't see her, he could write to her.

_Gin,_

_I need to see you. What are you doing tonight? Anything where you can ditch that scarred oaf? Please tell me you'll see me. I need to feel you next to me, tonight. Please._

_Draco_

He called his eagle owl and sent the note off. His only hope was with that beautiful bird. Maybe Harry would get it and dump her. No, he much rather Ginny was the dumper and Harry the dumpee. All that needed to be done now was sit and wait.

Ginny was wrapped in Harry's embrace, firmly planted on his lap, lip-locked to his face. When she came up for air, she recognized Oberion hovering next to the window. She suddenly sat up.

"Where are you going?" Harry cried, watching her practically run to the kitchen. Ginny turned to him.

"I…I fancy a….cup of tea. Yes, tea. Be right back." Harry slumped back to the couch to wait for her. She waved her hand frantically at the window, gesturing for the owl to follow her. In the kitchen, she opened the window and let him in. She read the letter, quickly grabbing the quill.

_Draco,_

_Harry is home. I am dating Harry. I can't see you. Stop,.. Maybe I can convince him to come to that new club, The Old Crone. They play loud music there, he'd never know if I slipped away to see an old friend._

_Gin_

Ginny sealed the note and sent it back on the owl.

"What are you doing? Where's the tea?" She whirled around and looked straight into his curious gaze.

"Um…I had to answer…that …letter from….Percy. Yeah, he wanted….to know…how Mum's doing." Ginny nodded. "That's what I had to do. I was just going to make some tea. Want some?" She pushed past him to the cupboard. Harry followed.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ginny's voice was unnaturally high. "Want to go out tomorrow?" Harry studied her face.

"Yeah. The Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, there's this new place called The Old Crone. They play great music there. We could go with Ron and Hermione." Harry frowned.

"I thought you liked the Leaky Cauldron." Ginny stepped forward, sliding against his body alluringly.

"I do." She said huskily, stroking his chest, "But new things make me hot." Harry looked down at her nibbling on his neck.

"Really?" Ginny nodded.

"Oh yes. So hot. Just like the kettle on the stove." She turned from him and poured the hot water into two cups.

"Huh?" Ginny handed him a cup.

"I already put two cubes of sugar in there." She winked and took a sip.

Ron towed Hermione through the crowd, Ginny and Harry closely following. They pushed their way to a table and sat down. Ginny took the seat against the wall, surveying the crowd for a certain someone.

"I'd like a Miller, one Bud and two apple martinis." Ron shouted to the waitress. She left after taking their orders and Ron grinned across the table at Harry. "So what brought this on?" Harry shrugged.

"She suggested it." He nudged Ginny in the arm.

"Huh? Oh, yes I saw it in the Daily Prophet and it looked like a good place to go. Apparently the Weird Sisters perform here from time to time." Ginny looked out at the crowd again, under the pretense that she was searching for a celebrity. Where was Draco? Their drinks arrived and Ginny drank half of hers in one gulp.

"Gin, slow down!" Hermione cried, placing her hand on top of Ginny's. "Don't you want to be able to walk out of here under your own power?" Ginny shook her head and took another gulp. There! She saw Draco. She grabbed Harry's arm.

"Let's dance." Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. He led her to the crowded dance floor. Ginny angled herself so that she was back to back with Draco and his date. They danced like this for a while when Ginny, unable to take it anymore, switched partners. Harry laughed and played along. Draco stepped closer to her.

"You look stunning." Draco eyed her appreciatively.

"Thank you." She danced closer to him and stepped back quickly when he reached for her. "Not tonight, Draco. I'm with my brother." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"You look like you've had too much to drink. I think you're going to puke." Suddenly, his wand was in his hand and she felt like she was going to be violently sick. He put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her far more closer than necessary, and led her out the back door to the fresh air. He waved his wand again and she felt fine. Instantly, he crushed her to his lips in an extremely passionate kiss. She started to respond when the door was flung and she instantly crouched to the ground, dry heaving.

"Ginny! What happened?" His voice was thick with concern. She pushed his hand and stood, wiping her hand across her mouth.

"Harry, I'm fine."

"I saw him," He shot a glance in Draco's direction, "lead you out and came as soon as possible." Ginny shrugged.

"I think there was something in that martini." Harry put his arm around her waist, leading her back inside.

"Maybe you should sit down." Ginny nodded weakly, her heart racing. Did Harry see anything? This had to stop. She slid into her seat and Ron handed her a glass of water. She sipped slowly, her mind a confused whirl of thoughts.

"Harry, can we go home now?" He nodded.

"Come on." They Apparated home. Another sleepless night.

Ginny spread her hands across the sheets and sighed. "I love your bed."

"I love you in my bed." Draco smirked and kissed her stomach. "How long can you stay?"

"I've got all night. Remember Harry and I had a fight?" He smirked again.

"Oh, how could I forget? So traumatizing." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Behave."

"I am behaving. I haven't ravished you have I? And you look so delicious." She had to laugh at that.

"Actually, you already have, twice. Or was it three times? I lost count. They were all so wonderful." He was instantly serious, his voice compelling.

"Then why don't you stay?" Ginny became cautious.

"I am staying the night. I already told you that." Draco shook his head, his grey eyes burning with desire.

"No, longer. Forever." She laughed, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"I can't stay with you forever. I have to work and see my family and Harry." Draco growled and threw back the sheets, pacing. She sat up, matching his movements.

"Why do you keep bringing Potter up?"

"Because as much as you want to live in a fantasy world, and pretend he doesn't exist, Harry is my boyfriend."

"And what about me? Am I just your casual fling when Harry's not looking? You can't keep living this double life. It has to be one or the other. You can't have both." Ginny sighed.

"I know. Do you think I would be cheating on Ha- him if I didn't have very strong feelings for you?" Draco pierced her with the intensity of his stare.

"But you don't love me. You only have 'strong feelings' for me." She snorted.

"You don't love me either. I'm just easy. Someone easily cajoled into guilt-free sex." Draco was back on the bed in two seconds.

"Didn't I tell you the first time that this was more than just a one-night stand? And how exactly is this guilt-free when I see you torn in two by that very emotion?" Ginny looked sheepish and shrugged.

"I don't know." He laughed humorlessly.

"Exactly. That's why it would be so much easier if you just ended this fake relationship and come to be with me." Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't. I don't know why. I've been with Harry too long. Three years is really long. We should be married."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I told you. Busy schedules." His eyes lit up.

"You also told me it was a convenient relationship but nothing personal."

"Wow. You remember exactly what I said."

"That's why I'm still here. I wouldn't be sleeping with you if I didn't think I had a chance."

"And how do I know that you wouldn't cheat on me with someone else? Some other woman who wasn't happy with her current relationship?" Draco shook his head and smiled.

"Because my dear Ginny, I've never felt like this for anyone before. I don't cheat and I don't force others to cheat. Though I have encountered many whom have been willing, I've always turned them down. You are the only exception and you will always be the only exception."

"Okay, now you have to kiss me." He did, leaving her breathless and struggling to remember her name. Draco smirked at her current state. He lay on top of her, covering her body with his. "What are you doing?" He smiled seductively.

"I have the sudden urge to take advantage of you."

"Harry, you didn't have to do this. Though it is lovely." She looked appreciatively around the living room of her flat that was covered with daises, violets, and lilacs. He smiled at her with loving eyes. He took her hand.

"I did. I feel like I'm losing you."

"Oh, Harry." But he cut her off.

"That's why I'm doing something that should have been done a long time ago." Ginny watched in horror as Harry go down on one knee, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a flawlessly cut diamond in white-gold. "I know it hasn't been easy, Ginny, being my girlfriend. So I decided I should take the burden off and not make you wait any longer. Ginny Weasley, I have loved you for a long time, a really, really, long time. Would you do me the ultimate honor of being my wife?"

"I….I don't know what to say." Harry smiled.

"Say yes." She looked at the diamond and her thoughts instantly flew to Draco.

"I can't." And with a sharp crack, she turned on the spot and Disapparated. Harry stared at where she had been standing in shock.

Molly looked up from the book she had been reading quickly when her daughter appeared in front of her and collapsed at her feet in tears. She quickly threw down the book and crouched down to her level.

"Ginny! Ginny, what's wrong?" Ginny took a deep breath, only to sob it out once more.

"Mum, I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to be called your daughter." Molly pulled out her handkerchief and handed it to Ginny.

"Why?" She helped her up and led her to a chair.

"Remember Draco?" Her mother nodded. "I've been sleeping with him. But I didn't break up with Harry. It sort of happened after I brought him here. And it happened again and again. But I was going to break up with Harry or Draco, I just wasn't ready yet to decide who I wanted more. Then Harry and I had a huge fight because we went to this club and I was outside with Draco only Harry thought I was sick." She broke off remembering the horrible fight where she had told Harry that she was sick of being a flexible girlfriend, there to feed him and please him when he wasn't playing Quidditch. "I stayed the night with Draco against my better judgment. But when I came home, Harry…he…." She started to cry again.

"What? What did he do?" Molly asked, her voice burning with curiosity.

"He p..pp…proposed." She sputtered. Molly gasped.

"What did you say?"

"That I can't and then I came here."

"And we've come full circle." Ginny nodded and blew her nose.

"I can't say yes because I think…no…I know that I'm in love with Draco. He spent more time with me in those few short weeks that Harry was gone than Harry ever did. But I've been with Harry for three years. _Three years_, Mum. We should be married." Her mother was quiet. "I don't know what to do."

"I was watching you two when you brought him over here those few times." For Ginny had indeed brought him over more during those two weeks. "The way he watches you, it's so protective. He's very intense about you." Ginny looked at her mom strangely, her tears mostly dried now. "I was a little worried to be honest. It looked like he had been stalking you." Ginny laughed humorlessly.

"Believe you me, that thought has crossed my mind from time to time." The way he had always been able to run into her at the times when she was most vulnerable and missing male companionship. She remembered his smooth caress and how he was so very patient with her. "I don't deserve him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. They way I'm being so indecisive. It's killing him inside. I can see it."

"I don't see why you don't just go with Draco." Her mother mumbled. Ginny looked at her in shock. "What? You said yourself that he spends more time with you. And I never did like how Harry took you for granted." Ginny stood and went to the kitchen, her mom trailing behind.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Fred and George went out with their wives and left the kids with the other grandparents, Ron and Hermione are at their house with Brian and your dad is playing poker with some of the local Muggles." Ginny smiled at the last one.

"I don't want to go back to Harry."

"You could stay here." But Ginny shook her head, knowing her mother would pester her all evening, trying to force her to make a decision, preferably the one she wanted.

"I need some time to my self. Thanks Mom. You've been a great help." She finished her glass of water, hugged her mom and was gone with another crack.

"Ooohh. What is this softness I feel?" Draco sighed, rubbing his hands up Ginny's body. She smiled and kissed him softly and pulled away. He reached for her but she evaded him. "Hey! Where are you going? I wasn't ready for you to leave."

"I didn't come here for that. I came here to talk."

"Let's talk then. First, I'm going to slowly remove all your clothes while I kiss you everywhere between your knees and waist-" Ginny put her hand over his mouth before he completely distracted her by following through with his naughty little fantasies.

"Harry proposed to me."

"Oh." He stopped making out with her hand. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I left." A slow smile spread across his face and he stretched lazily.

"I see." She looked at him sharply.

"What? What do you see?" He continued to grin in that annoyingly superior manner. "Draco Malfoy, so help me God."

"You didn't say yes because you love me. Ha! I win!" He reached for her put she put up her hand.

"No, I didn't say yes because I've been sleeping with you and I can't very well marry him with that on my chest." Draco suddenly turned malicious.

"Why did you come here then? Why didn't you just say," He adopted a high falsetto that was so out of place she would have laughed under different circumstances, "'Oh Harry, I'll marry you but I just wanted you to know that I've been sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Who is on the invite list?' If he loves you enough to marry you, he'll understand."

"Is that really how I sound?"

"That's not the point. Why didn't you? Then you would be happy in his bed and not deliciously tempting in mine." Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"Because, silly, I don't want to marry him. I spent some time with myself and I realize that I'm not in love with Harry Potter and I haven't been for a long time." Draco fell silent.

"Did you figure out who you were in love with?" Ginny smiled slyly.

"I might have an idea."

_To be continued..._


End file.
